This invention relates to a modified pregelatinized starch and processes for producing the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a modified starch which is coated by a small percentage of food-grade emulsifier.
Pregelatinized starches have been used for a long time in the food industry. Advantages of using pregelatinized starches include the ability of the starch to thicken or gel promptly without the application of a substantial amount of heat necessary with normal starches. However, this ability to rapidly thicken or gel creates problems when these materials are used in dry products to be reconstituted in small portions by the ultimate consumer. Prior to the development of this invention, if pregelatinized starches were incorporated in substantial amounts in ready mix type consumer products, the directions for mixing the dry product with a liquid, such as milk, water, etc., indicated that a mixing method which provided a substantial amount of shear mixing, such as with an electric or hand beater, etc. be used. The reason for this is the pregelatinized starch swells upon contact with moisture and lumping or agglomeration of the starch occurs on contact with a liquid thereby creating a non-smooth non-homogeneous product unless substantial mixing energy is used.